Remorseful Luna
by FlashKenshin77
Summary: With the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna has returned. As she recovers from her ordeal, Princess Celestia takes steps to reintroduce her as co-ruler of Equestria. Many ponies, however, are not pleased with this and ignore her, just like they did all those years ago.


A gentle summer breeze swept through Canterlot, the leaves rustling on the pavement. Ponies strolled through the city and enjoyed the warm night as Princess Luna raised the moon, the ruler of the night gazing at her old prison rise beautifully into the sky. The lunar goddess sighed and watched the ponies mingle from her perch, aware that every one of them was afraid of her.

A week had passed since the millennial Summer Sun Celebration and the return and swift destruction of Nightmare Moon. In the ashes of her defeat laid Princess Luna, terrified and horrified at what she'd done; Princess Celestia, however, was glad to finally have her sister back. After the ceremony was over, she introduced her timid sister back into Equestria, every pony seemingly excited for her return.

When Celestia left to her duties, Luna sadly learned that her return wasn't as welcomed as her older sister made it out to be. Ponies avoided her and ignored her, barely uttering a word. She soon locked herself in her chambers, the maids her only company. Her sister had little time to visit, the monarchical duties interrupting her every time.

Luna sat and watched the ponies continue with their lives, torn between anger and sadness at their blissful ignorance. Ironically, it had become a calming ritual to watch them, _as long as they didn't know she was there, they were… normal_.

"There you are sister, I've been looking all over for you." Princess Celestia said, walking gracefully onto the balcony. Luna turned at the sound of her elder sister's voice. Princess Celestia, leader of Equestria and sun goddess, with ponies flocked to greet her and be in her presence, Celestia welcoming them all with a warm smile. Her ethereal mane continuously bellowed as she stood next to her smaller sister.

Luna was silent and watched her approach, her face neutral as she turned back to the moon. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two, neither sure what to say.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Celestia said, testing the water. Every time she had tried to start a conversation before, Luna had only responded in simple gestures. Once again, Luna merely nodded. Celestia sighed and turned to look at her sister. "Luna, I know that your return hasn't been as… gracious as I had hoped-"

"Did thou think ponies would come running to meet us? The Princess of the Night? Mare of the Moon? 'r what about the evil princess that kidnaps foals in the middle of the night?" she coldly commented. "The only pony fain that we're back is thou," she said bitterly.

"That's not true, many ponies are glad you're back."

"Name one, besides thou." Luna stared at her sister, waiting for a response.

Celestia was stunned. "Luna, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Can't even name one." Muttered Luna and returned her gaze to the sky.

Celestia went silent and studied her sister. "Luna, I understand that everypony is wary of you," she said, choosing her words carefully, "but you have to realize that for a thousand years, you were-"

"Doth thou wot what it's like? To be trapp'd thither?" she looked up at the moon, the stars twinkling in its radiance. "F'r a thousand years, we was high-lone, the only thing that we couldst doth was relive our memories. And Nightmare Moon made sure that each day, we'd relive a wonderfully horrible one. Her favourite one was when thou wast forc'd to lay-to the elements on us."

Celestia took a deep breath. "For the same millenia, I was forced to raise both the moon and sun while making sure Equestria continued to run. Each night while I raised the moon, I thought of nothing but you, Lu-lu, and all the stupid petty arguments we got into when we were foals." Her eyes watered as she sat down. "Each night I was plagued with nightmares, reliving what I had to do to my own flesh and blood… I'm sorry I couldn't save you-"

"Save us?! Thou wast the reason wherefore this betid in the first place! Imagine growing up, always in thy shadow, nay pony yea knew we exist'd because thou made sure thou wast in the lime light! Each time we held court, they respectfully met us but we both knew they want'd to be with thou. The picture of perfection, grace, and beauty. Betoken us sister, when we ran Canterlot, did thou ev'r wonder what we had to say? Thou wast pretty confident that thou knew everything!" she yelled, her wings stiff in anger.

Celestia was speechless and Luna continued to rant, briskly turning away from her sister. "Ponies came and went, none stopping to agnize us as co-ruler and thou did nothing to stop them. We was forc'd into the shadows and was compar'd to thou in every way." She whirled on her sister, her eyes wet. "Hast thou ev'r been compar'd to somepony and fail'd in every category? Nay pony can hold a candle to thou sister, we all wot that. But since thou're our sister, we wilt just as smart, as beautiful, as gracious and courteous as thou." The tears flowed down her face and she sunk to the ground, her mane still bellowing beautifully in the breeze. "We knew thou didn't doth it on purpose… but yet, each night we couldst see everypony wanting to be with thou and we fad'd into darkness. Yea anon, very few ponies yea remember'd us, save f'r those corky mares tales."

"I… I never knew…"

"Of course not, thou wast too busy making sure ponies didn't kill each other." Luna said bluntly.

It was quiet once again, neither sister wanting to widen the already huge rift between them. Celestia turned and watched the ponies below. "Lu-lu, do you remember when we were little, we used to watch the fireflies dance in Mother's moonlight?"

"Of course, 'twas our minion parteth of the day."

"Or all the times we would pretend to be King and Queen?" Celestia faintly smiled at that, a memory replaying in her mind. "Oh we used to annoy Mother so much, when we'd destroy the living room in our wars with Father?"

"Yes… we always wond'r'd how Father got us out of so much trouble…" Luna said, a smile gracing her lips. She turned to Celestia as they looked at each other.

"Lu-lu… why can't we do that again?"

She sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "We art too c'rky to goof around; too many ponies dependeth on us."

"No, not that… I remember the two of us there for each other." She scooted closer to her sibling and draped a wing over her. "No matter what happened, we'd be there for each other. Especially when Mother and Father died… if it wasn't for you, I would've been so lost." She took a deep breath and nuzzled Luna's cheek. "I have made many, many mistakes over the years and lost so many friends… I don't want to lose my sister too."

"Sister…"

"Please Luna, I know what I did wasn't right-"

"Nay Tia, don't taketh all the blame, 'twas our fault as well. If only we would've mention'd something."

Celestia laughed, a wry smile on her face. "I doubt I would've listened. Back then, I was too focused on trying to please everypony."

"That may be true but we could've made thou listeneth."

"This is true, you always knew how to get my attention."

Luna lightly giggled. "The cake helped as well." Celestia smiled and tried to pout, puffing her cheeks out and turned away. Luna rolled her eyes and nuzzled her cheek as well. "Was only joke Tia…"

They watched the few remaining ponies make their way back home, the moon high in the sky. "I know there are some things that can never be forgiven and the trust between us is long gone… but is there any way that I can earn it back?"

"Tia, it wasn't just thy fault, a lot was ours. We were too stubb'rn to admiteth, but we're just fain that you'd wanteth us backeth aft'r… all this."

"But of course Lulu, you're my sister. I love you and family sticks together no matter what." Celestia smiled, wrapping her forehooves around Luna's neck. The two sisters shared a hug, both using the other for support. "I wouldn't want any other pony to rule with."

"If thou wanteth us to, we will… but it'll taketh much to p'rsuadeth the oth'rs."

"They'll come around in time."

Luna nodded and went quiet for a moment, thinking. "We've had much timeth to thinketh, and we thinketh it's timeth we moveth from the past… we've learn'd that nothing good will cometh from reliving it. we art living proof of that."

Celestia looked at her sister with surprise. The two locked eyes, both reading each other's hidden emotions till Celestia caved in. "Yes, I think that'd be for the best." She said hesitantly. "But I still think you should try again with the ponies."

Luna sighed. "We'll try sister…"

"Good," Celestia said before she got to her hooves. "I believe it's time I showed you some of the delicious sweets we've invented since you've been away."

Luna rolled her eyes but got up and followed her sister, listening to Celestia.

* * *

Several months had passed since the two finally got to the bottom of what happened so long ago. Celestia had taken great strides to repairing her relationship with her sister, the two finally bonding like they did when they were foals.

Luna was glad to be finally able to bear her feelings during that time and the damage that Nightmare Moon had caused was slowly healing. Every day, she could feel herself becoming surer and understanding to what had happen. Periodically, however, she could feel some simmering hatred and fear towards her sister and would often times remain secluded' only her guards would faithfully remain with her.

Celestia made sure she was there for Luna, often taking time off to visit with her. Every time she'd bring a pony with her, trying to get Luna's confidence back. It worked, albeit very slowly.

* * *

It was Nightmare Night all across Equestria; foals, fillies, and colts all dressing up in costumes. Parents were walking around and getting ready for any trick or treaters, piles of candy near their doors. Even some of the adults participated in the tradition, throwing Nightmare Night parties and enjoying the tale of Nightmare Moon.

Luna sat in her room, engrossed in a particularly new book series, a brave and noble unicorn with a ragtag group of friends, fought against what seemed to be an unstoppable evil. Just when the main character had found a most ancient and evil ring, somepony knocked on the door. "Lulu? Are you in there?"

Luna ignored her, completely wrapped up in the book.

The door opened and Celestia walked in, smiling when she saw her sister relaxed. She politely cleared her throat, rather loudly, and said, "They're making that into a movie you know."

Luna jumped in surprise and looked up, a hoof on her page. She sighed and glared at Celestia. "S'rry sist'r, we wast reading."

"It's alright Lulu, glad you're enjoying reading some new literature." She walked over to the door that lead to the balcony. "You do know what tonight is right?"

Luna was silent, tapping a hoof against her jaw. "A full moon?"

"No Lulu, it's Nightmare Night."

"Ah…" She said, going back to her book. The book was encased in a golden aura and pulled away from her. "Hey! We wast reading that."

"I know but tonight's the perfect night to reconnect with many ponies."

Luna glanced away, refusing to meet her eyes. "We… thinketh it's best not to tryeth."

"Why? I thought we both agreed it'd be good?"

"Aye but many ponies haven't really gotten o''r their feareth of us."

"This is the perfect opportunity to! If you go to my apprentice, Twilight, in Ponyville, she'll help you get in the good graces of the ponies."

"We don't know… sounds liketh a bad planeth."

"Please Lulu, it won't be easy, I understand, but it'll help ponies get over their irrational fear. They never will if you won't even meet them."

Luna was quiet before she sighed and grabbed the book from Celestia's magic, putting it in front of her. She grabbed a bookmark and placed it in between the pages, placing the book on her nightstand. "We guess… ye art right. We will at least tryeth."

"Thank you Lulu; trust me, Twilight will help you."

"Aye, Twilight is a very powerful unicorn," Luna said, walking out of the room and pausing at the door. "You're planning to hast h'r ascend, aren't thou?"

"Perhaps, Lulu, perhaps."

"Be wary sist'r, not ev'rypony can handleth what we doeth." She walked down the hall, heading towards her chariot, hoping a certain purple unicorn will help her.


End file.
